


Too slow.

by Inbetween_days



Series: Tmr oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, newts dead, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbetween_days/pseuds/Inbetween_days
Summary: Minho visits the stone in the Safe Haven.~based on a post where someone pointed out that Minho has Newt's jacket
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Series: Tmr oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034001
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pieces of Minewt





	Too slow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't that long, but I can't stop thinking about it

Minho sighed as he watched his tears soak into the red fabric of Newt’s old jacket.  _ It’s been a year since Denver _ , he reminds himself. But it still hurts.  _ It hurts so much. _ He remembers the day perfectly though he wished he didn’t. He was too slow. He was a runner and he still wasn’t fast enough.  _ How pathetic is that?  _

He thinks about it every day. He remembers how it felt to finally round that corner, thinking he had made it in time, thinking that he could save Newt. But he was wrong. He turned that corner and his heart stopped. His best friend was lying on the ground with black blood seeping out of his chest. He recalls how he collapsed and how his knees hit the pavement, the physical pain completely drowned out by the hurt in his heart. 

He laid there, eyes open and blood running down his chin. It was horrible to see him this way. The Newt that Minho remember was always smiling, always positive. He was full of laughter and joy. And now? Now he was just another body left in the city. And Minho hated that. He hated that his image of Newt was tainted by the scene in front of him. 

He didn’t deserve this. A person so nice and giving should have lived a long and beautiful life. Newt should’ve made it to the safe haven. Hell, everyone should’ve. Every glader they lost, every  _ friend _ the lost should’ve made it. Nobody deserved what they got, even Teresa. 

He hated her. Hated her so much, if she hadn’t betrayed them then none of this would’ve happened. The Right Arm would’ve helped take all of those immunes to the haven. And Newt would be alive. If she hadn’t betrayed him then they never would’ve gone to that stupid shucking city and Newt would be  _ alive.  _ But no, she betrayed them and it was  _ all her fault.  _ But still, she didn’t deserve to die. No one did. And even though she did all these things, Minho still couldn’t find it in himself to want her dead. 

He supposed that was some of Newts doing. He knew that Newt wouldn’t want him to spend his entire life hating her and wishing her dead. And as hard as that was, he knew it was the right thing to do. He struggled with it, especially in the beginning, but his burning hatred for her had shrunk to a smoldering fire. Still there, but not as intense. 

One thing he got to keep was Newt’s jacket. The red one he always wore. Minho smiled as he recalled all the little moments they shared while he was in that jacket, the smiles, and small laughs. He missed those times dearly. You never realise how precious a moment is until it’s a memory. He looked up and his eyes fell on words carved into the stone. It was so long ago but it felt like yesterday. 

His fingers brushed the name he carved, “I miss you, Newt. I wish we had more time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't that good, I just wanted to get it out there :/ Thank you for reading though <3
> 
> I might add on to this later but idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
